My Fate
by HATES.ALL.GUYS
Summary: Max is madly in love with Fang, but there's only one problem. Fang is in love with a beautiful southern belle named Jessie. What will Max do to deal with her problems? Will she just leave the flock? Or will she seduce Fang? FAX! PLEASE REVIEW!;
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or any of its characters…. Blah, Blah, Blah…. A girl can dream, though.**

_**Max**_

I am going to SHOOT her! I thought angrily as I watched through my window, upstairs. That little hoe, _Jessie_, is standing on the front porch with _my man, _**Fang.**

God, I love Fang. He's just so perfect, except for the fact that he's sucking face with _her!_ Why can't he see that she doesn't love him the way I do? I hate to see them together. She's always here. She's everywhere!

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Max, and my family is… well… strange. I live in a huge house with my "_brothers and sisters". _Why the quotation marks? Well because we're not actually brothers and sisters. We're Human-Avians who grew up together in dog crates at an evil science lab. Weird. I know. We actually have wings. Well, to make a long story short, we were taken at birth and experimented on, and we came out having wings. We escaped and destroyed every little bit of evidence that we were ever there. The corporation calls themselves Itex. We also destroyed all the sites and the scientists.

Anyway, we act normal now. Well as normal as we can. We still don't go to swimming parties.

I looked out the window one last time. _Wait,_where did they go? I was suddenly aware of another presence in my room. I turned around slowly to find Fang looking at me.

"Will you please stop sneaking up on me?" I asked, sounding a little shaken.

"Nope, why were you looking at Jessie and me?" I cringed at the sound of her name.

"I wasn't?" It came out sounding more like a question than a statement."

"Don't lie to me. I saw you through the window." He replied.

"Look, its difficult, okay? Just leave me alone."

"No." There's that Fang-like determination that I hate so much.

"I said leave me alone!" I screeched.

I ran to the window and through it open. I looked over my shoulder to find Fang following me. I jumped out and began to fly. I could hear the distant sound of more wings flapping.

_Crap,_ He's following me. I thought.

I flew for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, when I started to fall. I felt like I was plummeting to my death. I couldn't do anything about it! I tried with all my strength to flap my wings, but I just couldn't. Here it comes!

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

_**Fang**_

Man, she is going crazy, I thought as I followed her through the dark night sky. She has been acting weird lately. Ever since I started dating Jessie, she acts like a jerk around me. Well not tonight. She's going to tell me what's been going on, whether she likes it or not.

I flew for a few more minutes when suddenly, Max starts to fall. When I say _fall_ I don't mean slowly. I mean whizzing through the air.

Crap, now I have to go save her. Not that I don't want to it's just, I didn't want anything to dramatic tonight. Oh never mind…

I flew as fast as I could to her, and I almost didn't make it, but at the last second I slid under her, picking her up and flying up. Man, she's so light. I should make her eat more.

"F-ff-fang?" She asked, stuttering a little bit.

"Huh?"

"I love you." I almost fell out of the sky. Did she just say what I think she said?

"I really, really, really love you. Why do you like that _slut_, Jessie? Too bad I have to wake up from this dream. I wish I could be in your arms all the time. I just feel so safe with you." She rambled on and on snuggling closer to me. She thinks she's dreaming? Awwwwww, man. What do I do? I don't like her. I love Jessie. She put her arms around my neck and pulled her face to mine and pushed her lips to mine. This is wrong. I need to stop. Pull away, Fang. Man, this feels so right. Do I love Jessie or Max. I definitely feel sparks flying right now. Yes, I love Jessie. I pulled away slowly.

"Max, stop. You're not dreaming." I said a little too harshly.

"Wait, I'm not? Crap. Just forget what I said."

"No. We need to talk." I said landing in a clearing.

"I don't like you. I am in love with Jessie. And she's not a slut. You need to get over it." I said.

"Way to let a girl down nicely, you jerk. You don't even know her! She's cheating on you with Aaron!"

"No she's not! She and I have a great relationship." Her eyes started to flutter and she started to faint again. I caught her before she fell. I held her bridal style and spread my wings. I took a little running start before I jumped and started to fly.

A little smile appeared on my lips. I definitely can't do this with Jessie. I can't be myself with her, I always feel like I have to lie. With Max it's a totally different story, though. It just feels like breathing. She snuggled closer to me, and I resisted the urge to kiss her forehead. Stop it Fang…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Max**_

I woke up this morning to my favorite sound in the world… Fang's voice.

"Max, Are you okay?" Man he looks beautiful.

"Ummmm… I think so. What happened last night?"

"Well, you sorta, kinda admitted some deep secrets to me, last night before you fainted."

"What?!?! What did I say? I fainted? I never faint?" I screamed, with a look of pure horror on my face.

"Calm down. You're gonna wake the kids. You just told me that you love me, but I know you didn't mean it."

"Fang… I meant it. I love you. I always have. I always will." His face after hearing that made me want to scream and run for the hills. It was a mixture of fear, confusion, and hatred. It took him a minute to recover from that.

"Max… I can't do this. I love you, but like a sister, not like that. I would protect you from danger, but I don't want to be with you that way. I love Jessie. She's everything to me. She understands me. What we have is great." Whoa, that's the longest speech he's ever given. It is also the most sadden, tear jerking thing he has ever said.

I turned away and let the tears that I had been holding back, fall freely. Suck it up Max. You've been through worse. No. No I haven't. This hurts more than getting kicked in the ribs and having a couple of them shatter. Why does he insist on hurting me like this?

I felt to warm arms circle around me. I tried to pull away, but Fang just held me tighter. This feels like heaven! Why doesn't he feel like this?

Fang wiped the tears off of my face with his thumbs. It was a simple gesture, but it was the sweetest thing he ever did for me. I couldn't help but cry harder.

"Please don't cry Max. You're making me feel like a jackass!"

"You should!" I choked out.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

_**FANG**_

Everything was perfectly fine before Max said she loved me. I had everything worked out, but now I'm starting to think differently. I had a dream last night that I married Max! Man, I am going crazy. I looked down and realized I still had my arms around Max even though she is fast asleep.

I slid my arms out from around her slowly. I walked quietly to the door. I need sometime to think this through.

As soon as I got into the hall, I heard the doorbell ring. Crap. I forgot Jessie was coming over. Dang. What do I do? Well, I guess I don't have time to think about this now.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

_**Jessie**_

I rang Fang's doorbell at exactly 2:30. Hmm… I wonder how I can make Max even more jealous, today? She's always making googley eyes at him, and she makes a face every time I look at her.

Fang answered the door, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey, Babe" He said, wrapping an arm around my back and pulling me to him. He put his lips on mine and held me that way for a couple minutes. I love the way he kisses. It's not wet or dry or to demanding but demanding enough. He was about to end our moment perfectly when we were so rudely interrupted by his butt of a sister, Nudge.

"Oh, Hey Nudge! Sorry. I'm so embarrassed." I said, lying through my teeth. I wanted to say, "Go away you little brat! We're busy!"

"It's okay, babe. It was my fault." Fang replied. We walked into the kitchen hand-in-hand. Max walked in through the other side of the kitchen. I was immediately jealous of her. She's gorgeous even when she just woke up! She has her beautiful blonde hair thrown up in a messy bun with sofees and a baggy t-shirt on. It takes hours to make me pretty. I have to apply a lot of make-up and put many products in my hair to make it look shiny.

I turned to Fang, putting my well thought out plan into action. Fang was leaning on the side of the door so I walked over to him leaned on him. I took my index finger and started twirling my finger in his hair. I looked into his beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you, baby." I put my lips on his and he didn't kiss me back. He was probably shocked. I looked out of the corner of my eyes to see what Max was doing. She looked like she could croak! Max started crying and ran off. Fang pushed me off of him and ran after her! Wait, that wasn't supposed to happen. Where is he going?

I looked up to see Iggy smirking at me.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, you stupid blind boy." I snapped at him.

"I wouldn't advise you to talk like that to me."

"And why is that?" I chuckled. He was threatening me! Angel popped out from behind the door.

"Ha! What can that little brat do?"

"More than you can imagine." She said with a little devil grin.

"Dance!" She yelled. I laughed, but looked down to find myself dancing.

"What's going on? Why am I dancing?"

"Because I can control you."

"No you can't."

"Okay then, slap yourself." She said in a smart allic tone. I tried really hard not to slap myself but I couldn't help it.

"Stop treating us like we're your slaves or I will make your life a living HELL! The only reason we haven't told Fang about the real you is because we love him and we want him to be happy. I'm sure somebody will crack soon. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Fang about this conversation. We don't want anymore trouble, now do we?" She looked so evil. It's amazing how much a little girl can scare you.

Fang walked in, interrupting our little encounter.

"Sorry, baby. I had to help Max. She, well, she-she just got sick."

"It's okay, honey." He pulled me into a big bear hug.

"I love you. You're the best."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fang**_

"_Max, what are you talking about?" I said._

"_I said I'm leaving. I can't deal with this. I can't stand to see you and Jessie together. I told you how I feel, and you don't feel the same way. I need to have my space. Goodbye Fang. I love you."_

_She tried to jump out the window, but I grabbed her arm. I pulled her into a warm embrace. My arms went to her face, instantly, cradling her soft complexion. I looked into her gorgeous brown eyes for a minute, and then put my lips on hers. I kissed her with so much compassion. I didn't know I had it in me._

"_Max, I love …" I was cut off by the sound of an alarm clock._

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!!!**

Crap, it was just a dream. Oh my god! I do love Max! If I didn't, then why am I having these dreams? Things used to be so easy, when I knew all the answers to everything.

I sighed, and rolled out of bed. It wasn't long before I heard my stomach rumble. Man, why am I so hungry? Oh, right. Because I went to bed early after holding Max in my arms, while she was crying, until she fell asleep. I might be imagining it, but Jessie seemed to do that on purpose. I wonder if women have an instinct for jealousy.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a light tapping on the door. It happened to be Max.

"Hey, you're up early."

"Yeah, Fang, about that, well we need to talk."

"This doesn't sound good."

"Well, Fang, I'm leaving the flock," My mouth must have dropped open pretty wide. My dream is coming true.

"Max, what are you talking about?"

"I said I'm leaving. I can't deal with this. I can't stand to see you and Jessie together. I told you how I feel, and you don't feel the same way. I need to have my space. Goodbye Fang. I love you." That was even more heartbreaking than the first time. Except this time when she tried to jump out the window, I didn't try to stop her. I couldn't bring myself to.

I stood there, dumbfounded, and angry at myself for not doing anything.

I heard another knock on the door, and I had to pull myself together before I opened it. It was Iggy.

"Yo, Angel's in the living room, crying her eyes out. She said something about reading your mind and Max is gone. Dude, what's going on?"

"Yesterday, she told me she loved me. I told her that I wasn't interested in her that way. I totally lied. I love her, man. I didn't know it until now. I don't know what to do, though. I love Jessie, too."

"Fang, you need to get yourself together. You're talking in full paragraphs at a time."

"Maybe I don't love Max. Maybe I'm just getting bored with Jessie. Maybe I should take our relationship to the next level."

"Whatever works for you, dude. You need to pull it together for the kids."

"Your right. I'm gonna go ask her out on a date."


	4. Author's Note

_**A/N: Sorry guys. I have a serious case of writer's block. If you wish for this story to continue, please give me some ideas.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you **_**faxgirl**_** for the idea. I changed it a little bit, though.**_

_**FANG**_

Jessie's coming over today. I know my plan is going to work. I love Jessie. I know I do. I hope I can forget about Max. The flock is still very emotional, though. We all had a family meeting, and I think they want to leave to find Max. They all said it was my fault that she left. Angel and I had a whole discussion in my head.

_Flashback_

"_Why won't you admit that you love her?" Angel would not leave me alone._

"_I don't love Max. I love Jessie. What don't you get about that?"_

"_No, Fang. You can't__lie your way out of this one. I was reading your mind when she left. You let your shield down. For a second I felt all your emotions. You love her, your just afraid! Fang, just suck it up for the sake of the flock! Tell her, or we're leaving you. I'm not lying Fang. They want Max back." Damn, Angel. Why do you always pull the guilt trick on me?_

_End Flashback_

I really didn't know what to do. Angel said I had a day to make up my mind, so I am going on my date. I am taking Jessie to a really expensive restaurant and then for a walk on a beach. I had the beach reserved for a couple hours. At the end of the beach there is a bungalow set up for our use. It will be perfect and so romantic. This is going to help me decide what to do.

I looked up at the clock. Crap, its 5:30. I have to leave at 6:30. Well I guess I can start getting ready. I want tonight to be perfect for Jessie.

_**Max**_

What am I doing? I can't hide out in the woods forever. I do love Fang, but it is worth loosing the flock? Did I really run when things got tough? Where did the real Max go? I've been such a crybaby lately. I am going back. I'm just gonna have to suck it up. I'm going back today. I think I'll leave right now.

_**Jessie**_

A date! It's about time! We haven't been on a real date in a month! I can't wait to see what he's planned. I think this could be when we take it to the next level. I really hope so.

I hopped out of the shower and wrapped up in a towel. I hope we do something fun tonight. I looked in the mirror to brush my hair, but I saw a note taped to it.

**Dear baby,**

**I'm taking you somewhere very special tonight, so please where this dress I bought for you. **

**Love,**

**Fang**

**P.S.: Me +You= ****3**

He always knows the right thing to say. I can't wait. Oh, wait what dress? I ran to my room, giddy from anticipation. Whoa! That is the most beautiful dress in the world. It was a strapless, black dress, with large blue polka dots. It flowed beautifully to my about a knee length.

This is going to look perfect. When I was getting ready it felt a little bit like I imagined prom to be. I don't know why, but something about the thought of tonight just made me so happy. Woops, its 6:30. I better get going.


End file.
